


Almost Like Praying

by coffinsilk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, can i tag this missionary like...as in the position and like as a religious pun, now thats what i call edging, okay lets get down to bidness, seteth eats pussy and theres NOTHING you can do about it, to my friends who are following this account: we are avoiding eye contact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffinsilk/pseuds/coffinsilk
Summary: Seteth makes a passing comment on needing to find a healthy way to relieve his stress to Yula, a member of the Church. Yula finds a mutually beneficial solution, only to awaken a side of him she didn't think could exist.
Relationships: Seteth (Fire Emblem) & Original Character(s), Seteth (Fire Emblem)/Original Character(s), Seteth (Fire Emblem)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	Almost Like Praying

Voices melted into and over one another as the choir sang their worship. Sunlight streamed red and gold onto their religious robe as the setting sun hit the stained glass windows. Yula’s hands once clasped in prayer loosened when the song came to an end. Usually, after choir, Yula liked to go and enjoy the twilight air by herself. But something compelled her to give thanks in a more personal way; after saying her goodbyes, she headed to the statues of the Saints. 

With the usual attendant at dinner she was expecting the room to be empty. Instead she was greeted by Seteth who stood before the Cethleann statue. The shock of green hair caught her off guard and Yula stumbled to a stop. Seteth had always been a figure so… _unattainable_ to her. A daughter of the church, once she reached adulthood Yula decided to give her life, devotion, and time to the monastery as the Church of Seiros was the only thing she had known. Of course, with time, her obligation had turned into admiration. Seteth, so close to the Archbishop, so close to the goddess herself; with a gaze that cut her down each time he deigned to look at her. 

“Pardon me, Seteth. I thought this area would be empty.”

Seteth waved a dismissive hand. “You don’t owe me any apology, Yula. This room is for us all. I just wanted a moment of...respite.”

Yula canted her head, her flaxen hair cascading down her shoulder with the motion. “You seem troubled.”

Seteth looked at her with a withering gaze, before his shoulders sank with a sigh. “This new professor-- I do not wish to challenge or question Lady Rhea’s judgment. But this is one of the few moments where it is rather…vexing.”

Yula nodded as she took steps closer to the man. “I understand your uncertainty and discomfort. It does feel almost... _wrong_ , someone so distant from the Church to be in a staff position. But the stories we have always been told, the ones we grew up with; we wouldn’t have the Church if strangers weren’t drawn to our light.”

His face, usually hard and cold like a frozen lake, seemed to soften with the warmth of his ever so slight smile. “I shouldn’t have passed my worries onto your shoulders, Yula. I need to find a better way of ridding myself of them.” His eyes closed as he let out a sigh. “Please, enjoy the rest of your evening.” With a nod of his head Seteth left Yula’s side, presumably going to his quarters. 

As Yula dropped to her knees before the Cichol statue, his words hung around her head like a crown. _I need to find a better way of ridding myself of them._ Her hands joined together, her head dipped downwards in prayer. She imagined Seteth alone his quarters, the light low as the candle clung to life. She saw a flame quiver, soft groaning low in the air. She could see him, his robes pulled apart but still half on his form. A warmth blossomed at the base of her belly and caught fire, spreading downwards. Her brows pushed together as she tried to steer her thoughts away from the image of Seteth’s hand moving up and down himself in frenzied strokes. Her breathing hitched into a gasp before she pushed herself to a stand. Those thoughts were so _unholy_ ; in a place of worship, of a man of the goddess. 

Yula steeled herself to her quarters before her hips angled her body in another direction; towards Seteth’s. Hand on the door, her dark gaze noted that it wasn’t latched closed. She applied pressure with her palm and the door stuttered inwards, low amber light casting a ghoulish glow in his otherwise darkened quarters. 

Soft surprise briefly brightened his face before his hard gaze returned to the parchment on his desk. “Ah, Miss Yula, did you need something?”

Her hand went behind her back as she entered the room, pulling his door closed. He heard the door _click_ to a close and the sound caused his eyes to flick back up at her. “Uhm, is there something more serious you needed?”

As he spoke, Yula took bold steps towards him. He was sat on the edge of his seat, never one to allow himself to get comfortable even doing tasks that lasted hours. Yula pivoted his chair slightly away from his desk, her arms on either side of his thighs. The sudden proximity to her caused the parchment to drop from his hands in shock, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

“Yula!” He cried in surprise, his gaze seeking her face for some sort of explanation as she dropped to her knees. Her hands snaked up his thighs, moving with confidence towards his belt. Seteth sputtered several sounds, his mind reeling from the suddenness of it all. 

“Would you like me to stop?” Yula asked, her voice low and husky. Hungry.

Seteth’s head shook, although the rest of him remained frozen. A grin cracked across her face, so devilish she almost looked like a _creature_ and not a _woman_ , but it ignited something in his belly. Deft fingers removed his belt, her soft touch finding his hardness. Seteth hissed a breath as her warm palm draped over him, his gaze half-lidded and almost pleading. Her touch was that of a phantom, and he was only certain she was indeed touching him because of the warmth of her hand. His hips bucked upwards into her grip that moved up and down his shaft. She felt heat blossom between her legs as he became almost reckless in his need for her. 

“I didn’t think you were one to _beg_ ,” she teased, her tone almost mocking.

A fire in his eyes as they narrowed, hot and angry. His hands found her chin, his touch rough. “I am _not._ ”

The edge of his tone was so sharp it almost cut her. Her lips ghosted over his tip, her tongue flicking against it. He released a low moan, his hips bucking upwards again but this time with purpose as he slid himself fully into her mouth. The soft cry of surprise from her as he filled her more and more. His hands guided her head up and down his length as he steeled himself to keep his hips still. She moaned as her tongue swirled around him, their liquids mixing in her mouth. The vibration from her sounds almost set his body on fire. Seteth’s fingers dug into her scalp as he moved her faster; he could easily have finished then and there. But he wasn’t the sort. 

He pulled her mouth off of him, emitting a low rumble as her wetness left him. Still gripping her hair in fistfulls he guided her mouth to his. Not in a kiss; his own was a breath away from hers. Her sweet breath pooled into the space between his open lips, falling against his tongue.

“I _will_ punish you for that. I am not a toy.”

Her mouth went wide into a sloppy grin. “You don’t have it in you.”

The bookshelves behind his desk blurred into the ceiling; Yula blinked at her suddenly changed perspective. As his hands roamed up the sides of her thighs she realized he had flipped her back onto his desk. She laughed softly before biting into her bottom lip. Her hands moved to her chest to undo her top before being harshly slapped away. “Don’t.”

Yula arched her back as Seteth slid off her underclothing and pushed up her skirts. His hands, somehow as frosty as his gaze, rubbed the inside of her thighs. She let out a series of weakened moans. His fingers moved closer and closer to her warmth but not close enough.

“Oh, how weak you sound now. Where is all that confidence?”

“You think you can get me to beg?” She spat back, but with less conviction. She had gotten to the point where she _needed_ him; she if returned to her quarters with only her hand to finish off what he had started, it wouldn’t have been the same.

“Yes.” It was so matter of fact, so commanding, it only furthered her appetite for him. She didn’t think of the day after, any repercussions. In that moment they were two entirely different people. Or, perhaps, the most honest versions of themselves. 

“Please,” she breathed, his hands continuing to massage her inner thighs.

“That attempt is so insulting, Yula, I can hardly call it one. If you wish for us to end this here, then by all m--”

His threat to walk away caused her words to come out much louder, much more desperate. “Please, Seteth! Please…”

“Mm, please _what?_ ”

She almost became embarrassed; he was going to make her say it. “Taste me. Fill me.”

Yula let out a sigh as she was jerked towards the edge of the desk by his rough grasp. Again, his hands slid down the inside of her thighs, but instead pushed her legs apart. They soon rested on his shoulders, his tongue moving where his hands had been. She squirmed on the desk, her hips rolling forward. The licking stopped and for a moment there was simply nothing. Yula opened her eyes, lips parting to speak until she felt his tongue slide into her wetness. Her breathing hitched and her hands found the edges of the desk, gripping them tightly. His tongue moved slowly, carefully, as if both savoring and torturing her. Her head rolled backwards and crumpled the parchment that had become her pillow. He moaned as he continued to taste her, his tongue nearing her most tender spot but intentionally neglecting it. Her moans became more desperate and debased, the volume reaching a level of shamelessness that only urged him on. Like her, he dismissed all consequences; in that moment it was only two. 

A sigh as two of his fingers slid into her. They curled upwards and moved almost leisurely; he was going to make her scream for the slightest bit of satisfaction. Finally, his tongue swirled around her clit with such a pressure that her legs tried to push together. Incensed by her reaction Seteth began to alternate suckling and flicking his tongue against her spot, his fingers picking up pace. Her mind began to pool with a warm light as she could see her end in sight. Her hips bucked up, over and over, urging pressure as her climax approached. A hitched breath and it all stopped. 

When she propped herself up by her elbows she saw him standing. “You didn’t let me--”

“No, I didn’t.” He hovered over her, his slick fingers setting to work on the buttons of her blouse. She wasn’t sure if she was furious or set ablaze by his denial. Her hands found his cheeks, clawing along his jawline. He hissed a breath as she lowered his face to her own, their tastes mixing as they kissed. The kiss was messy and wet, both moaning into it, becoming more debased by each other’s sounds. Soon her chest was free of all obstructions and Seteth’s hands roamed up her exposed stomach as he groaned into her mouth. Fingers found her breasts and his touch was tender, his thumb rolling over her nipple. When he broke the kiss a single strand of saliva connected their mouths only to snap as he reached her chest. His mouth took her in full and she cried out his name. His teeth applied pressure to her nipple; not painful, just enough to express that he needed her. Her mind swirled as his tongue did. She wanted to feel him for hours, she wanted to finish; she couldn’t decide what she wanted more. 

His hand returned upwards, but instead of reaching her face it stopped at her throat. His fingers gripped her neck and applied pressure. Her breath hitched and she let out his name in shock. Never had she been touched like that, but she didn’t want him to stop. His free hand slipped between his legs and he began to tease her with himself. Her moans increased in volume and speed as he barely slid into her, only to quickly remove himself and repeat the process. He wanted her to beg again; he wouldn’t give her what she wanted without hearing it.

“Seteth, fuck me. Fuck me and don’t stop.”

His hands abandoned their tasks to find her hips and flip her over again. His foot kicked her legs apart and she spread them as she was guided to. Briefly she wondered if he would ever undress completely, but the thought was interrupted her as he slid into her in full. Her breath fell against the desk in hot puffs as his fingertips sank into the soft skin of her hips with his thrusts long and full. The speed was instantly where she wanted it to be, the force causing her to bounce against him. Yula made a pained sound as she found her neck being stretched; his hand gripped her tresses in a messy fist and yanked backwards. The pain mingled with ecstasy and her fingers dug into his papers, shredding and crumpling them beyond recognition. 

Seteth’s hand left her hip to move to her throat, where he began to squeeze tighter than he had before. She breathed with ease but the pressure caused her mind to spiral. The pleasure was unlike anything she had ever felt before, even when her mind was free to roam and create any fantasy for her to touch herself to. She felt the pressure of his chest as he leaned over her. His mouth came to her ear and he moaned her name into it. The yearning in his voice sent a bolt down her spine. He both needed and commanded her.

His hips moved faster and the drawers in his desk began to rock back and forth with his thrusts. The sounds of the wood smacking together mixed with the symphony of their skin, their wetness; she was close. She feared he would deny her again and in an effort to conceal her euphoria she brought her hand to her mouth and covered it. Her sudden muffled sounds were not lost on him.

“Let me hear you.”

He gave her a few moments to correct the action before his hand left her neck and instead pulled her hand away from her mouth. He pushed it down against the desk and allowed himself to groan into her ear. His own sounds, guttural and ravenous, encouraged her to repeat his name like a prayer. She could feel he was close to as his thrusts grew less insync and more urgent. His breath puffed against the side of her face when her own legs shook, back arching with her release. He slipped out of her with one long moan, his end hot and slick against the back of her thigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, listen, listen, listen. Listen. Horny religious people is literally the best smut trope and I won't wanna hear anything else. 
> 
> Anyways I've never, like, posted a smut fic before. So I'm gonna go now.


End file.
